Trickster
Trickster is a fanfic written by Cerisefan03 for Unholyacolyte for the 2019 secret Santa. Story “Miss Latrans I have half a mind to send you home, with your bags packed, never to be seen here again!” Headmaster Grimm exploded. Cali fought back an eye roll. “But Mr. Grimm, you advocate for following destinies. Aren’t you being a bit hypocritical?” She had many stronger words in mind, but she decided to play it calm for now. “I fail to see how I could be being hypocritical Miss Latrans.” He sputtered. Cali smirked, her canines poking out, a sight that she knew the Headmaster found a bit alarming. “I am a trickster. I am destined to be a trickster. Why are you punishing me for doing what I’m supposed to?” She sniffed, and tilted her head, trying to give the illusion of heartbreak. It seemed to work. “I suppose you are destined to be a trickster…and I do like to see someone love their destiny that much…Very well, you will not be expelled. I want you, however, to consider this your warning. Try to rein it in, from now on.” “Yes sir.” That was a lot easier than expected. She practically skipped once she got to the point where she was out of the stuffy old fusspot of a headmaster’s sight. Maybe she could push this whole “nearly being expelled thing” more often. After all, it was fun to get away with it. “Heard you talking to the headmaster, when do you leave?” A mouth asked, appearing in mid air. “Hello to you too Kitty. You know I hate talking to you when it’s just your mouth.” Cali dodged the question, which was honestly no surprise. “Is this better Jay?” Kitty asked, making her eyes appear. “Make your whole head appear, that way I can see your ears and know your listening.” Cali continued, biting back a smile because she knew that would only encourage Kitty to drag this out. Kitty rolled her eyes and obliged, revealing her entire head as was suggested. (Or demanded. Or something.) She made a big show of pointing to her real ears and her cat eared cap. “Better. And to answer your question, I leave at winter break.” “So you…didn’t get expelled?” Kitty double checked to make sure. “I swear sometimes you are the biggest idiot in the whole school. No I did not get expelled Kitty Cat.” Cali could not believe how long it was taking the Cheshire to get the point. This time she didn’t bother fighting back her eye roll. “Well played then. What did you do, threaten to die his beard pink in his sleep?” “No, though that is a good idea, make a note.” Cali instructed. “If we do that, you’re going to have to do that; you can get away from him faster.” “Noted, but you still haven’t answered my question…come on, what did you do?!” “Didn’t curiosity kill the cat?” Cali asked drily, earning a hiss from her companion. “But to answer your question, I did what he likes. I followed my destiny.” She quickened her pace, making it clear she wasn’t planning on elaborating. Destiny. Her destiny was, without overcomplicating things, to be a trickster. And she was the best trickster outside of Wonderland, a fact everyone who wasn’t living under a rock knew about. Cali’s next class was a class she particularly hated. Throneroom. She didn’t hate the class; she hated the teacher put in charge. A smelly brute known as Mr. Badwolf. “You’re late Miss Latrans.” He growled upon her entry, making her roll her eyes. “Lateness is wrong, and villains do wrong. I wouldn’t get on me for doing wrong since I am destined to be a villain.” She sassed, earning a sigh from the brute. “Sit.” He instructed. She had half a mind to tell him what had made her late, a meeting with the headmaster over breakfast to discuss whether or not her latest prank, she didn’t even remember which one it was at this point, was worth expulsion. But the reprimand as soon as she entered made her feel like someone stroked her hair up the wrong way. Today was as good a day as any to mess with the Wolf Man, now wasn’t it? The only spare seat was in between Sparrow Hood and Lizzie Hearts. She grinned, absently noting that Sparrow was asleep again. She could use this, and irritate the Heart Princess of Wonderland along with her least favorite teacher in the entire fairytale world. Win-win. Lizzie’s hedgehog, Ruffle or something, was asleep next to her, so Cali carefully leaned down and picked the hedgehog up without waking her up. She placed the hedgehog on the back of Sparrow’s neck, and quick as lightning grabbed his guitar. When Mr. Badwolf had his back turned, in order to write on the board, Cali stood up, standing right next to the Sparrow, placing the guitar by the sleeping hedgehog, and played. It was over almost as soon as it began, but it did the damage. The hedgehog, Snuffle?, woke up and was caught off balance, sliding down Sparrow’s shirt, waking him up and making him do a weird sort of dance as he was trying to get the prickly beast out of his shirt. Since everyone’s attention was now on him and not her, Cali nonchalantly placed the guitar by another student, she thought her name was Cinnamon or some other spice name, and watched it unfold. Mr. Badwolf tried to near the flailing Sparrow, but wound up getting smacked in the face. It was hilarious, and Cali couldn’t stop the laughter. Thankfully, neither could a few other students, so it wasn’t suspicious. Finally the hedgehog, Fluffle?, slipped out of Sparrow’s shirt and landed harmlessly on the floor. “Shuffle! How dare you do that to my pet! Off with your head!” Lizzie screamed. Shuffle, okay, she was close. Mr. Badwolf glared at the coyote, but as he had no proof, he couldn’t punish her. Cali smirked as the bell rang, letting her out of here. Trickster. Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction